A conventional manual embossing or cutting tool for pattern making on the surface of a pattern medium such as paper generally includes a housing, a template, a press roller, a backing plate, and a drive mechanism. The template includes a pair of upper and lower templates. The pattern medium is sandwiched between the two templates. The upper template and the lower template are provided with concave and convex patterns which match with each other. The concave and convex patterns may be through cutting structures, or may be non-through embossing structures to abut against each other. The press roller is usually composed of a pair of press rollers. In complex cases can use more than one pair of press rollers. A retainer is provided at both ends of the press roller. The press roller is rotated under restriction of the retainer. The press roller is driven by the drive mechanism to rotate. The backing plate is composed of a pair of backing plates attached to each other and sandwiched between the press rollers. The template and the pattern medium are sandwiched between the backing plates. When the press rollers are rotated, the press rollers drive the backing plates to pass through the rolling surfaces of the press rollers. After the template is pressed by the press rollers, the pattern medium between the templates is pressed to generate a template pattern. The drive mechanism comprises a handle, a gear set, and a transmission shaft. When the handle is rotated, the gear set is driven to rotate with the preset gear ratio, and the gear set drives the press rollers to rotate.
The disadvantages of the prior art are as follows: the stress between the press rollers usually reaches 600 kg, and the retainer is under great stress. Therefore, the retainer is fastened in the housing by using a fixed structure. When different patterns are made and different pattern mediums are used, it is required to use various backing plates in different thicknesses. This needs to store a large number of backing plates in different thicknesses. The cost is high, and it is inconvenient for operation, and the working efficiency is low. Moreover, in many cases, the thickness of the template and the pattern medium is very thin. The thickness of a different backing plate cannot meet the requirement. It is necessary to use a pluggable backing plate. The pluggable backing plate is also very thin. In actual use, it is necessary to test repeatedly to decide the number of layers, so the working efficiency is very low.
The information disclosed in this background is only for understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information constitutes the prior art that is already known in this field to a person skilled in the art.